PNF-404
PNF-404 is the name given to a previously uncharted planet in Sector 23 of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is located in the Solar System, and is the third planet from its parent star, named the Sun. It, along many other Star Systems in their Sector, had gone unnoticed to the general avoidance of Sector 23, as no civilizations had naturally evolved in the said sector and there was no point delving to it. PNF is actually our planet; Earth, but deserted by any intelligent civilizations. After 'The First Nuclear Space War' and the extinction of the Human race, PNF and the life on its surface was able to continue flourishing without any disturbance from other races, the reputation of Sector 23 being a 'no-man's land' helping this situation. Several species that were close to extinction, such as the Polar Bear, were able to increase their numbers due to the absence of setbacks that the Human race displayed. All cities and monuments would obviously become unused, and eventually rot into ruin. The continents would continue to drift along their present course, and all animals would change and diversify. PNF was given its current name when it was unintentionally stumbled upon by a Captain Olimar, a space captain on an interstellar vacation. His race was famous for their shipping brands on their home planet Hocotate, which was on the other side of the galaxy to Sector 23, being in Sector 344. Olimar discovered the planet 249 million years after the present day, and life was vastly different when compared to what it is now. This page will list ten different points in PNF's (Earth's) time between the present day and 250 million years in the future. The 250 million section shall include a list of all the creatures living in and around its surface at that point in time. 749,611 AD At this point in time, the Human race has been extinct for little over a week. Earth has been somewhat struck hard by the nuclear war, and large acid clouds create a canopy over huge areas. Life has sheleted 2,000,000 AD 20,000,000 AD 60,000,000 AD 100,000,000 AD 130,000,000 AD 185,000,000 AD 200,000,000 AD 250,000,000 AD Creatures Red Bulborb.png|Red Bulborb Dwarf Red Bulborb.png|Dwarf Red Bulborb Orange Bulborb.png|Orange Bulborb Dwarf Orange Bulborb.png|Dwarf Orange Bulborb Spotty Bulbear.png|Spotty Bulbear Dwarf Bulbear.png|Dwarf Bulbear Hairy Bulborb.jpg|Hairy Bulborb Snow Bulborb.png|Snow Bulborb Whiptongue Bulborb.png|Whiptongue Bulborb Blue Bulborbb.png|Blue Bulborb Dwarf Blue Bulborb.png|Dwarf Blue Bulborb Barked Bulbear.png|Bark Bulbear Yellow Bulborb.png|Yellow Bulborb Dwarf Yellow Bulborb.jpg|Dwarf Yellow Bulborb Fruit Bulborb.jpeg|Fruit Bulborb Dark Bulborb.png|Dark Bulborb Dwarf Dark Bulborb.png|Dwarf Dark Bulborb Forest Bulborb.png|Forest Bulborb Purple Bulborb.png|Purple Bulborb 270px-Sandy Bulborb.jpg|Sandy Bulborb Fiery Bulblax.jpg|Fiery Bulblax Icy Bulblax.PNG|Icy Bulblax Bulborb Larva.png|Bulborb Larva 180px-Bulbear Larva.png|Bulbear Larva Water Dumple.png|Water Dumple Alliwater Dumple.png|Alliwater Dumple Breadbugg.png|Breadbug Fiery Blowhog.png|Fiery Blowhog Watery Blowhog.png|Watery Blowhog Electric Blowhog.png|Electric Blowhog Icy Blowhog.png|Icy Blowhog Poisonous Blowhog.PNG|Poisonous Blowhog Puffy Blowhog.png|Puffy Blowhog Withering Blowhog.jpg|Withering Blowhog 270px-Jackle_Blowhog.png|Jackle Blowhog Overcharge Blowhog.jpg|Overcharge Blowhog Swooping Snitchbug.png|Swooping Snitchbug Bumbling Snitchbug.jpg|Bumbling Snitchbug Slashing Snitchbug.png|Slashing Snitchbug Female Sheargrub.png|Female Sheargrub Male Sheargrub.png|Male Sheargrub Male Shearwig.png|Male Shearwig Swarming_sheargrub.png|Swarming Sheargrub Yellow Wollywog.png|Yellow Wollywog Dark Wollywog.png|Dark Wollywog Wollywog.jpg|Wollywog Crystal Wollywog.png|Crystal Wollywog Wogpole.png|Wogpole Iridescent Flint Beetle.png|Iridescent Flint Beetle Iridescent Click Beetle.png|Iridescent Click Beetle Iridescent Glint Beetle.jpg|Iridescent Glint Beetle Doodlebugg.jpg|Doodlebug Flint Flicker.png|Flint Flicker Cloaking Burrow-nit.jpg|Cloaking Burrow-nit 120px-Burrownit2.png|Toxic Burrow-nit Joustmite.png|Joustmite Flighty Joustmite.png|Flight Joustmite Armored Cannon Beetle.png|Armored Cannon Beetle Armored Cannon Beetle Larva.png|Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva.png|Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva.jpg|Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva Skitter Leaf.png|Skitter Leaf Desiccated Skitter Leaf.png|Desiccated Skitter Leaf Skitter Lily.png|Skitter Lily Antenna Beetle.jpg|Antenna Beetle Puffstool.png|Puffstool Mamuta.png|Mamuta Pearly Clamclamp.png|Pearly Clamclamp Fiery Dweevil.jpg|Fiery Dweevil 305,100,000 AD